Es Solo una pesadilla¿Verdad?
by LoreLoveSakura
Summary: Esa mujer tan diferenta a su hermana...perceptiva y hasta un poco predecible lo sintio...y al ver entrar a esa chica pelirroja lo supo...Algo malo había pasado


**Bien, les quiero aclarar que este fic no es mío, sino de mi mejor amiga. Les va a dejar un saborcito de duda en la bok bastante interesante, disfrutenlo, y quizá con un par de revews ella lo continúe**

**ES UNA PESADILLA, PROFESORA**

Después de la reunión de padres del colegio Hogares de magia y hechicería la profesora de pociones se hallaba con mucho papeleo en su escritorio, sintió deseos de ordenar su despacho, pero prefirió relajarse con un juego mágico; pero aunque intentaba concentrarse no pudo ignorar el sentimiento que le estaba estrujando el pecho, algo así como un presentimiento; no sabía que era, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero sí sabía que fuera lo que fuera no la iba a dejar dormir esa noche.

-No puedo más-se dijo a sí misma y acto seguido se levantó en dirección a su cama.

Cuando iba a la mitad del camino al puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe para dar paso a una de sus mejores alumnas. Rose, entró corriendo a la sala, en donde se hallaba Amanda Giselle Umbridge, jugando ajedrez mágico gigante. Rose, al entrar, tumbó a todas las fichas que no alcanzaron a abrirle paso.

-¡PROFESORA¡Profesora Umbridge!-gritaba la chica, supremamente alarmada, mientras corría hacia ella.

Llegó hasta el frente de la mujer, que vestía una túnica verde esmeralda y un sombrero con una pluma negra enorme, y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacha¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Oh profesora ¡es terrible!-decía la muchacha entre temblores.

-Ven Weasley, toma asiento, cálmate y cuéntame que te ha pasado-

La pelirroja tomó asiento y agradeció un trozo de chocolate que le había ofrecido la profesora. Después de de saborear un par de mordiscos comenzó su relato.

-Estábamos dando un paseo con Lily, íbamos subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas y de repente ella se detuvo en seco mirando al vacio, le pregunte que qué le pasaba y entonces dijo "no lo se", dijo que tenía que encontrar a su padre, no sabía por qué, pero se veía angustiada, entonces la ayudé a buscarlo. Lo buscamos en el comedor, en las mazmorras, en la cabaña de Hagrid…pero no lo encontramos; hasta que una niña de quinto nos dijo que lo había visto en el pasillo del sétimo piso…- tomó aire, mordió y saboreó con lentitud el chocolate, pensando en como iba a decir lo siguiente.

-Bueno, querida, continua-

-Entonces subimos y al no verlo entramos a la sala de los Menesteres- prosiguió como si un hubiera habido interrupción-Lily preguntó inmediatamente a la sala por el Señor Potter y en la pared apareció un mapa gigante, como el que le dieron a él, pero solo los mostraba a ellos, a Lily y a Harry Potter-.la profesora no entendió las palabras "como el que le dieron a él", pero prefirió no interrumpir –Él se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, recostado en un muro, al parecer mirando el bosque, no sabíamos que estaba haciendo, solo podíamos ver que estaba en el borde de las barandas. Subimos hasta allí-, Rose empezó a temblar de nuevo-pero no vimos a nadie, entonces miramos los terrenos del colegio desde la torre y vimos dos sombras, dos bultos en el suelo, cerca de la torre en donde nos hallábamos. Bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos-. Ahora también con la voz entrecortada- Entonces, al llegar al lugar…vimos a dos personas en el suelos, dos muertos…-

-Tranquila, tranquila. Respira, eso. Termínate tu chocolate-. Dijo intentando tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba si hermosa cabellera- Pero…dime ¿Quiénes eran?

Rose Weasley la miró con los ojos humedecido y el rosto pálido con un dolor profundo reflejado en éste.

-Nos acercamos y vimos…-rompió a llorar, pero luego tomó aire intentando calmarse, pero solo consiguió hablar entre sollozos -…Vimos a Harry y a mi padre, muertos ya, con la marca de Oswald en su nuca-. Terminó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

La mujer se levanto de un brinco y la tomó de los hombros y la miró a la cara.- ¿Dónde está Lily?-

Rose se encontraba destrozada y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Llévame con ella-dijo tomándola de la muñeca.

Entonces, alumna y profesora salieron corriendo de la habitación de la profesora Umbridge.

En el camino se toparon con algunos alumnos a los cuales apartaron sin importarles si caían al suelo y con Peeves, el poltergueist al cual fue difícil esquivar porque intentó llenarlas de miel de abejas. Abrieron las puertas de roble gigantes y salieron al frío de la noche, corrieron hasta un punto en donde se hallaba una pequeña niña arrodillada al lado de dos cuerpos inertes; la chica tenía la mano de su padre entre las suyas y lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada inquisitiva mientras lloraba en silencio. Entonces Rose corrió para ubicarse al lado del otro muerto, su padre, y se tumbó sobre su pecho llorando y gimiendo.

La profesora agitó su varita y de ésta salió una águila-Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley han sido encontrados en el mismo lugar donde encontramos muerto a Dumbledore; profesora Mac Gonagall, solicito su ayuda urgente mente-.dijo a su patronus y después éste salió volando hacia el despacho de la directora del colegio.

Segundos después aparecieron corriendo varios profesores por las puertas de roble.

-No puede ser…pero ¿Cómo…?-

-Sé que fueron amigos de usted profesor Longbottom, lo lamento…-dijo Amanda.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?... ¿cómo es que…? oh Potter-dijo con voz entrecortada la profesora Mac Gonagall - ¿Quién es el culpable?-

-Tienen la marca de Oswald en su nuca, profesora- respondió el profesor Stawks.

Todos los presentes, excepto las niñas y la profesora Umbridge, soltaron un gritito ahogado.

-Por Merlín¿ en qué momento pudo entrar ese demente o alguno de sus cómplices a nuestra institución?


End file.
